


帷幕

by EternalMoments



Series: 开演之时 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Assistant!Matthew, Detective!Alfred, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德·烦人·琼斯从来不是一个普通的侦探。*CP：北米，dover友情向，一句话铁三角/露白提及。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 开演之时 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	帷幕

登场人物：

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯——侦探

马修·威廉姆斯——助手

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦——教授

莫娜——护工

伊万·布拉金斯基——退伍军人

罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦——公务员

本田菊——学生

爱德华·冯·波克——软件工程师

亚瑟·柯克兰——医生

  
  
*

**到时候你就会说：“放下帷幕吧。”**

*

第一个死者是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

“柯克兰医生说了死亡时间是凌晨两点到五点之间啊。那个时候我在房间里睡觉。我服用了安眠药，我有医生的处方。你们可以检查我的药瓶。虽然我的房间里大厅最近，但是我什么都没听到。”

“我和埃德尔斯坦先生是最后见到波诺弗瓦教授的人吧？我们在酒窖里喝酒，为什么在酒窖？当然是因为那里酒最多，最方便啊。直到大概……一点左右吧。然后我们就各自回屋了。醉？不，他看起来很好。да，神色自若，波诺弗瓦教授不是那种酒量差的人，我看得出来。”

“我要说的和布拉金斯基少校一样。对，我的房间和波诺弗瓦教授相邻。都在东翼。从酒窖上来的话，会经过莫娜小姐的房间，穿过大厅，依次是他的房间和我的。……难道您是在怀疑我吗？”

“啊哈哈，我得为埃德尔斯坦先生说句话。他昨晚醉得还挺厉害的呢。我不觉得他还有能力干出那种事，至少，没法干得不留一丝蛛丝马迹。”

“我……我昨夜很早就回房休息了，晚上也没有出来见过其他人。不是我干的。真的不是我。”

“我昨晚在工作，一直到电话线被切断为止。时间我记得很清楚，连接是在一点二十断开的。我到别墅外边去检查路线，发现电话线被剪断了。回到卧室的时候是一点四十五。我没有听到什么异常的声音。我的卧室在二楼的最里边。”

“是我验的尸。整颗脑袋连同脖子根一同被砍了下来。伤口平整。对，我也这么想，致命伤可能在脖子上，所以才要把脖子一起砍掉。察看完大厅的现场后，我和波克先生、布拉金斯基少校一起整理了波诺弗瓦教授的遗物。”

爱德华·冯·波克和伊万·布拉金斯基在亚瑟·柯克兰的话音落下后跟着点了点头，一个神情严肃地推了推眼镜，另一个则挂着一成不变的浅浅笑容。

环绕长桌而坐的六人重新陷入沉默。他们没有更多的话要说了，也没有人想说话，毕竟这六个人——凌晨之前还是七个人——相识的时间才刚刚超过二十四个小时。

昨天的黄昏时刻，他们带着各自的邀请函和行李箱，进入这栋山间别墅。邀请函只要求他们参加落日后的会谈，就连与其他任何人寒暄的必要都没有。可波诺弗瓦偏偏热情过了头，他充分利用厨房冰箱里满当当的食材为众人做了一桌丰盛的晚餐。会谈如约结束后，他还邀请其他人一起在别墅内逛逛，尤其是“这种结构的别墅一定会有的地下酒窖”。

烹饪期间，插电的厨具太多，电力箱跳了闸。波克帮波诺弗瓦修好了路线。

莫娜拒绝了波诺弗瓦的盛情，在他第三次发起邀请的时候，什么都没说，板着脸回了房间。

本田和柯克兰跟波诺弗瓦一起在别墅里绕了绕，对于庭院的设计达成了与波诺弗瓦相悖的一致看法。

最后是埃德尔斯坦和布拉金斯基，与波诺弗瓦一起在酒窖里畅饮。

“嗯——”阿尔弗雷德抬起手臂，撑着两侧把手，把上半身从轮椅里提了出来。坐在一旁的马修看了他一眼。他向前倾，手肘敲到桌面上，蜷成拳头的手托着脸，眼帘半垂，“弗朗西斯好热情啊，真有他的。”

“热情到让人怀疑他是不是有什么目的。”波克又推了推眼镜。

“加之你们还找到了这个，是吧？”阿尔弗雷德抓起压在手肘下的空档案袋，晃了晃。本来装在里面的文件躺在他的另一只手下边。

这叠文件的第一页的右上角印着本田的头像，东方人漆黑的眸子凝视着镜头，面部的线条比现在更加温润些。几行基本信息的白纸黑字上，盖着鲜红的“封存”印章。

“每个人的警局档案。”柯克兰说，“除了他自己的。”

“所以，你们怀疑是弗朗西斯自导自演。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“不是有这种故事吗？假死躲起来后，把其他人一个一个抹杀掉。没想到我还能经历一次这样的剧集。”布拉金斯基眯起眼睛，把围巾——现在仍是夏末——往上拉了一点，“呵呵，还有侦探呢。”

太阳开始西斜时，两个年轻的不速之客敲响了别墅的大门。

把遗体搬到地下室，盖住大厅里的血迹，煎熬了整个白天的人们好不容易淡忘掉的一些关于波诺弗瓦的事情，又被残忍地从梦中叫醒。

这是一对被波诺弗瓦邀请来的侦探和助手，至少他们自称如此。

被死后的波诺弗瓦。

“弗朗西斯先生还好吗？”马修·威廉姆斯问。

把门推开一条缝、探出头去的莫娜和本田对视了一眼。

“好得很。已经死透了。”柯克兰大步走上来，把门拉开，“你们可以回去了。”

“呃，我们没有带足够的油箱。弗朗西斯先生说山庄里有库存。”

“现在没有了。就在今天早上，整个仓库都被毁了。”

“那……”

“我们开来的车的轮胎全都爆了。……啧，”柯克兰皱起眉头，不情愿地侧过身子让路，“所以你们是来干什么的？”

“我们是……”

“来拯救 **你** 的名侦探。”阿尔弗雷德·琼斯大声打断了马修的话，“感谢我吧！”

怀疑的目光重新投向长桌尽头的两人。阿尔弗雷德拿手指戳着自己的脸。马修端坐在旁边，神色平静。两个人有着相似的面容和体型，乍看谁都会确信他们是双生子，但是截然不同的神态和气质却又让人们开始怀疑自己的直觉。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是当地大学的心理学教授，阿尔弗雷德和马修是他的实验室的合作者——“也就是说，你们是他的病人，”柯克兰翻译了一下他们的说法——稍微有些聪敏过人、特异独行的朋友。

“还不错，以你们的程度来说，”阿尔弗雷德说，“马蒂，你会想得更远一点吧？”

“阿尔，他们还不相信我们呢。”

“我这不是在做侦探才会做的事情给他们看嘛。弗朗西斯整理的那些资料，加上在这里的他们本人，还有整个现场——对本英雄来说就足够了。为什么人们就爱看这种花里胡哨、装模作样的事情呢？”波诺弗瓦的房间在一楼，他们是一起去的，包括对大厅现场的检查；别墅中没有电梯，酒窖的情况和地下室里的遗体只有马修下去查看了；鉴于波诺弗瓦在遇害之前和他人或独自几乎走遍了整个山庄的角角落落，所以马修还是在柯克兰和本田的带领下看过了二楼以上的楼层以及外围的庭院。于是阿尔弗雷德又翻了一遍波诺弗瓦的房间，把其他人找到的“最可疑的”档案资料重新读了一遍。阿尔弗雷德摸了摸鼻子，“哦，虽然大部分事情都是你干的。谢啦马蒂。”

马修叹了口气，“不客气。”

“侦探先生，我们怎么知道你们不是波诺弗瓦教授雇来的演员、杀手？”布拉金斯基说。

“哈！我们！”阿尔弗雷德大笑，”你们感情已经这么好啦，弗朗西斯在下边肯定感动得要死。演员、杀手、骗子，你，你们每一个人，有什么资格这么说我？还要为了这种——“阿尔弗雷德伸手抓过一张邀请函，牛皮纸在空气中发出清脆的呻吟，“‘请带着您的怪谈参加本庄的宴会’——这种事情，来到这个地方，我看你们也不是什么正常人。”

“你们和邀请函一起收到了别的东西吧？”马修问，“钱？”

“二十五万刀的支票。”柯克兰说，“结束之后会再寄来另外一笔二十五万。”

“现在这钱要带进坟墓里了。”埃德尔斯坦说。

“要是能拿来买通刻耳柏洛斯，也挺不错的不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德露齿一笑，“在场的各位想必都是要下地狱的。”

一时沉默。

阿尔弗雷德自顾自说了下去，瞟了眼窗外的斜阳，“喂，你们不开始今天的聚会吗？日落了。邀请函上写着要在日落之后聚在一起，每个人讲一个故事吧。”

“还是说你们怕自己被挤到最后一个？昨天弗朗西斯是最后一个讲故事的，然后他死了。不是吧，还有这种迷信？那你们倒是一开始别来啊。特别是你，那个——本田，你是日本人吧，日本不是有这种妖怪传说吗，嗯……讲到第一百个故事，吹熄蜡烛，就会有妖怪出现什么的。你不怕？”

本田一直缩在座椅里，没有说过话。他飞快地扫了阿尔弗雷德一眼，又把头低了下去。

“哎，这样吧。我第一个讲，马修最后一个。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍莫名其妙的马修的肩膀，“放心，本英雄不会让你被怪物抓走的。”

“现在不是做这种事的时候吧？”马修轻声对他说。

“现在不正是时候吗？”阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，“我要讲述的是’少年A‘的故事。”

“‘少年A’想知道人类到底有多脆弱，是不是和青蛙、黑猫、鸽子一样能够被轻易被碾死、切断四肢、斩首呢？于是他开始了试验。他用铁锤砸伤了三个小学生，用小刀刺伤了另一个。

“果然，他发现，人类真是太容易受伤了，简直和蔬菜似的。把他们弄烂，做点更过分的事情也无所谓吧。他在街上游荡，决定就让路过的‘少年B’成为他的下一个目标。他勒死了少年B，这是第一步。他割开还没冷透的尸体的脸，想尝尝汁液的味道。和他想的一样鲜美诱人。他太兴奋了，对着尸体自慰。不够，这些还不够。第二天他又回到藏匿少年B的地方，把头部割了下来，随便找了所中学，把头丢在了大门口。

“愉快的游戏要和世界分享才行。他向报社寄去挑衅信，公开对警局发出挑战。他怒斥他所经历的教育，他持续的憎恨，他遭受不解和痛苦。但是没关系，杀人，伤害他人，就是他的自由之所在。要说这名与社会伦理格格不入的少年在犯罪上有哪里不足，我只能挑出两点：一是他实在太过年轻了，以至于没能彻底逃脱警察的追捕；二是他没能想到用剪报或者打字机之类的方式写信，笔迹鉴定最终让他落入了法网。

“那么，这算不算是个好结局呢，诸位？”

“不够好。”布拉金斯基说，“我猜‘少年A’还活得好好的吧？”

“不仅活着，”阿尔弗雷德说，“要我说，这才是故事、不，这个社会的精髓——七年之后，他从少年院出院了。”

“就……就因为当时的他只是个孩子？”莫娜握着双手，低声说，“这很奇怪。这太奇怪了。”

“因为他是个孩子。”阿尔弗雷德颔首。顿了一下，他挑起嘴角，露出坏笑，“这还不是最可怕的。最恐怖的是——他现在就在这里。”

大厅的温度被离去的夕阳带走了。人们屏住呼吸，互相凝视。

僵在原地、动弹不得的只有本田。

“是你吗？”布拉金斯基看着本田，“只有你的档案上写着’封存‘。那个少年A就是你吧，本田君。”

“我，”本田张开嘴，却只能重复一个音节，“我——”

莫娜站起来，椅子被推倒在地上，“他就是凶手吧？！波诺弗瓦的头也被割下来了啊！”

“真可怕……”埃德尔斯坦喃喃道。

“有什么好害怕的呢，埃德尔斯坦先生、‘莫娜’小姐……嗯——不对，应该是，格蕾丝·摩诺伊科小姐？”

“……什么？”莫娜仿佛用尽了全身力气才把头转向阿尔弗雷德。

“你忍受不了雇主的欺辱，杀害了他们全家。你这护工活干得可真不错，再加上‘临终’两个字就行了。为什么要用他们家的小女儿的名字用作你的化名呢？人都死了，就不要继续再用亡灵折磨自己了吧？”

阿尔弗雷德从手下压着的一叠文件中挑出印着莫娜的头像的那张，揉成一团，丢到长桌的另一头。

他抽出下一张。

“你，埃德尔斯坦先生，你的那副眼镜实在不太适合你，还是你的亡妻帮你选的比较好看。哦对不起，你当然不会继续戴着了——包括你那从来没有戴上过手的戒指——毕竟你杀了你的妻子，还把罪名推到了你们夫妇的一位共同好友身上。“阿尔弗雷德抬起手，张开五指，透过手指的缝隙看着脸色惨白的埃德尔斯坦，”基尔伯特是弗朗西斯的朋友。你知道他会对伊丽莎白的死负责，你太清楚了。他一直觉得伊丽莎白遭遇的所有不幸的源头，就是他的放弃。”

“哇哦，”布拉金斯基说，“精彩。”

“布拉金斯基少校，我最不想收到的就是你的称赞。”阿尔弗雷德皱了皱鼻子，“说什么也比不上你妹妹对你的感情精彩。她心甘情愿让你杀了她，就为了把那几万的保险金献给你。这点钱还填不上你的赌资和债务吧？“

“你在说什么呢，我的娜塔莎可是意外身亡的呀。”

“是啊，一不小心从自家阳台上掉了下去。”

“你知道什么——”

“我知道的足够了，”阿尔弗雷德躺进轮椅里，“足够用故意伤害和诈骗把你送进去了。你要是现在伤到我，还能再送你三年——只要你能做到的话。”

“布拉金斯基少校，”马修比布拉金斯基更快站了起来。随着咔哒一声，所有人倒抽了一口气，马修手上黢黑的枪口对准了布拉金斯基，“请你坐下，冷静一点。”

和马修僵持一会儿后，布拉金斯基冷冷瞟了阿尔弗雷德一眼，坐了下来。

“唉，真累。既然有秘密，就好好藏着，不要被人发现啊。”阿尔弗雷德懒得再看布拉金斯基，他耸了耸肩，视线转向波克，“至于你，爱德华·冯·波克……你很擅长这个，虽然还是比我差点儿。你压根就不是爱德华。你恐怕连自己真正的名字都忘记了吧，你换过太多身份了。”

然后他看向柯克兰，“柯克兰医生……你的杀人手段或许是最正当的。你在手术台上杀人，说成是不可控的意外。”

惊讶从柯克兰的眼中一闪而过。

最后阿尔弗雷德望向长桌上方的吊灯，“当然，弗朗西斯也不是什么好东西。他在实验室里拿小孩做实验。他才不管那些‘实验组’的孩子们在经受了那些非自然的变量后会变成什么样。”

“如果是弗朗西斯开启的这场断罪的盛宴，我可真是要为他的良心发现鼓鼓掌。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你是说他不是凶手——他真的死了，”埃德尔斯坦说，“……你知道要杀我们的人是谁了吗？”

“……啊——腻了。”阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿，忽然往后转了两把轮椅后轮的手推圈，离开长桌。他拽住马修的手，“我想休息。我们就用弗朗西斯的房间吧，马蒂。”

马修把轮椅推到房间的角落里，卡住手摇杆。他打开行李箱，解开叠得方方正正的衣物，雪白的睡袍中间躺着一个橙色的半透明药瓶。他从药瓶里拿出一粒药片，和一杯水一起递给阿尔弗雷德。

“今晚不能不吃吗？”阿尔弗雷德撅起嘴，“难得和你一起睡，让我多看你一会儿。”

“不能。”马修轻轻拍了一下阿尔弗雷德的手，那只手不情愿地摊开，他把药片放进手心，“你的‘难得’是按分钟计的吗？”

“是按微秒走的。”阿尔弗雷德将药片丢进嘴里，喉头滚动了一下，紧接着他喝了一口水。

马修一直注视着他。等他彻底把药片咽下去后，马修说，“为什么只对柯克兰医生的罪行撒了谎？”

“咦，你看出来了，”对于阿尔弗雷德的故作惊讶，马修只是翻了个白眼，转身继续拆行李去了。阿尔弗雷德在他身后说，“那个人其实是法医，而不是外科医生。他描述尸体状况的那些说辞，只有法医才会用。其实区别不大，不是吗？一个对付死人，一个对付活人。”

“也就是说柯克兰医生没有杀过人？”马修说，“只有他是清白的？”

“也不是。弗朗西斯的资料上写着柯克兰被停职过两年，我想他当法医的时候是真的被停过职。停职而不是开除，说明他也干过什么灰色的勾当，”阿尔弗雷德跟着马修一起钻进被窝里，“你看看他那副正直古板的样子，十有八九是去当正义使者了。”

“所以，邀请其他人来到这个山庄的人确实是柯克兰医生吗？”马修给阿尔弗雷德掖好被子，”可是我不明白——弗朗西斯先生扮演的角色是什么呢？”

“你复验的遗体。”

马修回想了一下躺在地下室干燥冰冷的地板上的那具遗体。虽然有着和弗朗西斯一模一样的身材，但仔细一看就会发现诸多不同，尤其是那双手——符合“教授”这个身份的整洁细滑的手，却并不是符合弗朗西斯的。

“那不是弗朗西斯先生。”马修重复了一遍黄昏时悄悄告诉阿尔弗雷德的话。

“嗯，我想也是。”阿尔弗雷德侧过身子，看着马修的眼睛，在夜灯的渲染下比平常的颜色要深得多的紫色，唯独平静温和的神色未曾变过。只要时间够多，他可以永远凝视下去；但他开始打哈欠了，眼帘半垂下来，“弗朗西斯也不会蠢得等自己头都没了才把我们叫过来。”

“布置好了假死的现场，难道只是为了逃走吗？”马修想了想，“他也不缺钱啊。”

阿尔弗雷德困倦地笑了，“他是不缺。弗朗茨毕竟是偷过巨幅《睡莲》还送了回去的大盗。“

“也不是为了杀人。”马修问，“缺少了哪一环？”

“一个重要的前提……”

阿尔弗雷德闭上了眼睛。

敲门声响起了好一会儿，亚瑟柯克兰才打开他的房间门。门口是坐在轮椅上的阿尔弗雷德，腿上盖着一条提花毛毯。柯克兰惊讶地挑起那对粗眉毛，他的卧室在三楼，“你是怎么上来的，琼斯先生？”

“花了不少力气，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这么晚还不休息么，柯克兰医生？”

“这话我也正想问你。”

“我可以进去吗？”

柯克兰犹豫了一下。他把门推到墙边卡住，正要走向阿尔弗雷德时，阿尔弗雷德示意他可以自己前进。柯克兰站到一旁，看着阿尔弗雷德转动轮椅两侧的手推圈进入屋内后，关上房门。柯克兰倒了杯水，放到阿尔弗雷德手边。

“嘿，谢谢。”阿尔弗雷德没动那杯水。

“那么，”柯克兰在书桌边坐下，“有何贵干？”

阿尔弗雷德操作轮椅灵巧地转了半圈，转向面朝柯克兰的方向，“我来保护今晚会被杀掉的人。”

“哦，”柯克兰说，“受宠若惊啊，琼斯先生。”

“毕竟本英雄是个名侦探。”阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，“才不会用老掉牙的保护方式。”

“愿闻其详。”

“进攻就是最好的防守，听说过吗？”

“克劳塞维茨。”

“所以，我来见你。”阿尔弗雷德说，“今夜的死者，我没猜错的话——算了，去他的，我就没出过错——本田君，对吗？明明你们俩看起来关系还挺好的，亚蒂。唉，话又说回来了，本田君他看起来也不像是‘少年A’。如果没看过他那双眼睛，就连我都有点不敢确信。”

“……不好意思？”柯克兰疑惑地皱起眉头。

“我和警察合作过几次。像你这样的，很少见，非常少见。”阿尔弗雷德直视柯克兰的眼睛，“我得承认，我佩服你这类人，尽管也最讨厌。比平庸无能、只会多嘴坏事的警察更加厌烦。你知道莲花吗？从水池的淤泥里孕育，花瓣和枝叶却洁净无比。你的道德感也是这种东西。我故意把每个人的真实身份都说出来，好让他们警惕起来，锁紧房门，把餐叉和剪刀压在枕头底下。我只有在说到你的时候撒了谎。但果然，光这样是阻止不了你的，所以我亲自过来见你。”

“琼斯先生。”

“阻止你 **再** 杀人，亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德苦涩地笑了一下，“弗朗西斯要我做的就是这件事。”

“我没有杀害波诺弗瓦教授。”

“你验的尸，你最清楚不过了，医生。”阿尔弗雷德说，“倒不如说你是全世界最了解的，因为尸体就是你准备的。不过话说回来，就算别的什么人鼓起了勇气去检查遗体，恐怕也不会发现吧。没有人熟悉弗朗西斯到能够发现这具教授的遗体有什么不同寻常的地方吗，他们都是些真正彼此陌生的人，除了你和弗朗西斯。”

柯克兰没有说话。

阿尔弗雷德不再看亚瑟。他向后退了一点，转着轮椅到了夜色深沉的窗边。窗帘拉起了一大半，留下一小块狭长的玻璃窗映着地灯的暖色影子。他凝视着那片在黑暗的幕布上熠熠生辉的倒影。

“弗朗西斯的那份资料上把你的职业编成了胸外科医生，其他信息倒是原模原样地套着你的经历，包括那空白的两年。巧得很，你的停职正好开始于连环杀手‘皮脸’离奇死亡之后。”阿尔弗雷德说，“第一次杀人的感觉不好受吧？从头顶到脚趾，把肌肤从肌肉组织剥下来。这对你来说都是件难事；那个杀手却做了整整七次，包括对你的至亲。那之后，你的心理医生换了一个又一个，最后换到了弗朗西斯。你们俩还真是臭味相投。一个替天行道，一个劫富济贫。他治好了你，或者说，他教会你怎么把自己装得像个正常人一样。现在你就这么报答他？把他拖下水，让他跟着你一起执行正义的天罚？”

“——我没有让他来。”柯克兰的声音很轻。

阿尔弗雷德背对着柯克兰，轮椅背上露出的那颗金色脑袋晃了一下。

“他是为了你来的。他发现了你收集的这些逃脱了罪行的人的资料，发现了你的计划。他还把第一个‘死去’的人改成了他自己，好让你这个医生从一开始就控制局面。你本来要从今夜开始杀人，一晚上一个，本田、布拉金斯基、波克、埃德尔斯坦、莫娜。可怜的莫娜，战战兢兢地在噩梦里活了这么多年，到了最后，还要在你的计划里遭受长久的精神折磨。——别误会，你要是惊讶为什么我会知道得这么清楚，就为本英雄的天才头脑拜服吧。弗朗西斯什么都没有跟马蒂说，他只说了如果他第二天早上没有联络马蒂，就让我们到这个鬼地方来。可怜的弗朗茨，他只能这么做了。要是他太早把这件事抖出来，马蒂会先冲到你家门口对着你的膝盖来上一枪，你的计划压根没有机会开始。然后你一定会躲着他筹备下一次狂宴，直到你对着自己的脑袋开上一枪。”

“你真的觉得他在妨碍你吗，亚蒂？唉，我都要被弗朗茨感动了。他不惜花这么大力气，还冒着可能后半生都会被你痛恨的风险，就为了救你。他不想看到你再——”

一声沉重的钝响中止了阿尔弗雷德的话。

阿尔弗雷德感到脑袋被什么东西击中了，接着就是地板在挤压他的肩膀，窗帘脚变成了一条与他的视线平行的曲线。他的感官被弥漫的铁锈味、狂跳的心脏和模糊的疼痛填满。他听到“咚”一声，一盏变形、闪烁的台灯落到了他的手边。

“我很抱歉，琼斯先生，不得不用粗暴的手段让你闭嘴。”柯克兰踢开轮子挣扎着打转的轮椅，俯视着倒在地上的阿尔弗雷德，淡淡地说，“我保证我会让你和你的助手平安离开这座别墅。”

马修睁开眼睛。他弹起上半身，抽出藏在枕芯里的西格绍尔P365指向黑暗中的人影。但很快，他放下枪。“弗朗西斯？”

“嗨，马修。”弗朗西斯举了举双手，两手空无一物，“你好吗？”

“很高兴见到您还在呼吸。”马修漫不经心地说。他立刻注意到了空荡荡的身畔。

“阿尔弗去见亚瑟了。”

“什么？”马修哗啦一声掀开被子，翻下床，“凶手是柯克兰医生——是他将会成为凶手吗？”

“别紧张，阿尔弗不会有生命危险。亚瑟最多会给他打上几支镇静剂。”弗朗西斯试图安慰急匆匆拿起外套披到肩上、快步往房间门口走去的马修。

“不，不，弗朗西斯先生，我不是在担心阿尔。”马修最后回头看了弗朗西斯一眼，“我担心的是柯克兰先生。”

柯克兰拿着注射器走回他身边的时候，阿尔弗雷德才差不多完全恢复知觉。他感到柯克兰正钳着酒精棉给他脖子上的一小块肌肤消毒，“恪尽职守啊，柯克兰医生。”

柯克兰没理他。消完毒，他把镊子和棉花放到一旁的方盘里。

但柯克兰并没有听到金属器具相撞的脆响，因为他的脑袋被什么东西撞上了。他摔倒在地。尽管困惑，但他还是迅速地尝试翻身坐起来，他刚撑起上半身，就惊讶地僵住了。

阿尔弗雷德站在他面前。

“你——”柯克兰找回语言能力，“你他妈能走？”

“我又没说过我不能。”阿尔弗雷德活动了一下膝盖，抬起右腿再次踢向柯克兰的脑袋。这次柯克兰避开了，阿尔弗雷德踹在了他的肩膀上。柯克兰仰面倒在地上。

他感到腹部一沉，阿尔弗雷德跨坐到他的身上。阿尔弗雷德探进他的视线里，额头还没止住的血滴滴答答地朝他的脸上滴落。

“柯克兰医生，告诉你个秘密吧：包括你在内，我不喜欢的东西大概有一万五千两百二十七样。其中我最讨厌的有两个。”

阿尔弗雷德从柯克兰手中抽出注射器，推动活塞把里面的透明液体全部挤了出来。他面带微笑，注视着柯克兰。

“一是镇静剂，二是我自己的血。前者是我被打过太多，后者是马修不喜欢看到。这下你全占满了，你说说该怎么办？”

柯克兰没有回答的时间。阿尔弗雷德扔掉注射器，提起柯克兰的领口，对着他的脸挥下拳头。柯克兰闷哼了一声。

这一拳不是结束，而是开始。阿尔弗雷德以精准的时间间隔和所差无几的力度，不停歇地击打着柯克兰的颧骨。柯克兰毫无还手之力，他的脸从红肿变成淤紫变成青黑，裂开的肌肤和口中流出的血液浸透阿尔弗雷德的手指、飞溅到他的脸上。阿尔弗雷德看着几乎失去意识的柯克兰，脸上的笑容越来越深。

就连门锁被手枪开火打坏时发出的巨响都没能打扰阿尔弗雷德，更别说踹开门冲进来的马修和弗朗西斯了。

弗朗西斯看见对倒在地上没有反应的亚瑟继续施虐的阿尔弗雷德，倒吸了一口凉气。马修的反应更快，他大叫着“阿尔”以及“快住手”冲到阿尔弗雷德面前，跪在地上，挡住阿尔弗雷德下坠的拳头，紧紧握住。阿尔弗雷德挥起另一只手要摆脱他，马修立刻抓住那只手腕。阿尔弗雷德恼火地抬起头，失焦的深蓝色眼睛还没来得及看清什么，马修低头吻住他。

阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛。他看到马修浅金色的睫毛，感到马修微凉的嘴唇。他眨了眨眼睛，伸出舌头舔了一下马修的嘴角。

马修收到他的信号，放开了他。马修松了口气，身子往后坐，扯了一下阿尔弗雷德袖子示意他从柯克兰身上下来。

阿尔弗雷德缓缓挪到马修面前，向他靠近，忽然伸出手扣住马修的后脑勺，把他压倒了在地上。马修的惊呼刚喊出口，就被阿尔弗雷德捕获了双唇。他扑进马修的口中，吻遍每一个角落。他空余的那只手开始伸进马修的衣服下边摸索。

“等——等一下！”马修挣扎着把他推开了半厘米，“等下！”

“等不了！我已经八十二个小时没睡过你了马蒂——！”

“不……不能在这里！”马修气喘吁吁地按住阿尔弗雷德的脸，“你的伤口还没处理。而且弗朗西斯先生和柯克兰先生在。”

阿尔弗雷德转头用眼刀剜了一眼弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯选择装作没看到。他在柯克兰身边蹲下来，戳了一下他的肩膀，“喂，还活着吗眉毛？没被打死吧？”

亚瑟·柯克兰的声音从喉咙里发出来：“滚。”

“好啦，好啦，”弗朗西斯有些好笑，扶着亚瑟从地上坐起来，“阿尔弗，可以帮我拿一下亚瑟的医药箱吗？”

“使唤残疾人是犯法的，弗朗茨。”阿尔弗雷德信口开河。马修起身去拿医药箱。

“谢谢。”弗朗西斯接过马修递给他的铝制箱子，放在他们俩中间，“阿尔弗，等你哪一天真的被马修搞残废再来告我吧。”

“请不要拿我开玩笑，弗朗西斯先生。”马修抗议道。

“真人真事，马蒂，”阿尔弗雷德打趣地说。

“我是为了救你。那次还不是因为你太冒进了。”马修回敬以严肃的神情，“下次你再拿自己当人质，我对着你的膝盖突突。”

“下次你可以直接杀了那个挟持我的人。”

“阿尔。”

“好吧，好吧，”阿尔弗雷德举手投降，“我知道了。”

“以后也不准打人。”

“那你要好好保护我。”

“是谁先骗我的？”马修想起入睡前假装吃下药的阿尔弗雷德就生气，这股火他还没发。

“情况特殊嘛。”阿尔弗雷德指了指亚瑟，“这次大概有37%要怪亚蒂。”

“‘亚蒂’？”弗朗西斯惊讶地看了看阿尔弗雷德，又看了看亚瑟。

亚瑟有气无力地反驳：“不熟。”

“你们很快就会熟悉起来了，”弗朗西斯笑着说，他开始给亚瑟的伤口上药，“我一直想把这两个小侦探介绍给你。”

“啊？我不要，”阿尔弗雷德大声说，“眉毛跟我绝对没法合作的。”

“那你就算了。不是还有小马修吗？”

“弗朗西斯！”

“他们会帮到你的，亚瑟，”弗朗西斯无视了阿尔弗雷德的噪音，他继续对亚瑟说，“足够指证这座别墅里的嫌疑犯们的线索，我相信阿尔弗雷德和马修也能找出来，就和他们当时推测出那些人的真实身份一样。之后，你可以邀请他们到你的分局去。”

亚瑟看了他一眼，祖母绿的眸子中微光摇曳。

“让帷幕落下吧，亚瑟。”

**Author's Note:**

> *莫娜的原名设计，格蕾丝·摩诺伊科（Grace Monoikos），姓氏取自公元前6世纪希腊的福基斯人在摩纳哥地区建城时所取的名字，名字取自摩纳哥王妃。  
> *马修藏在枕头里的手枪，西格绍尔P365（SIG Sauer P365）在轻巧便携的同时可以携带总共13发弹药，总之是种很牛批的微型手枪。  
> *写故事的时候脑子里有一大堆致敬和参考，包括但不限于：阿加莎的《无人生还》和《帷幕》，西尾维新的《斩首循环》，绫辻行人的《馆》系列，还有《文豪野犬》（阿尔的形象参考了乱步）、《名侦探柯南》、《疑犯追踪》、怪谈百物语，等等。小菊“少年A”的原型是日本少年犯“酒鬼蔷薇圣斗”。  
> *感谢琦琦和墨墨！


End file.
